


Orange Leaves And White Sheets

by StupidPoetry



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPoetry/pseuds/StupidPoetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This morning let’s just take a moment to stay in each other’s arms as long as we can and as long as the world will let us, this is the plan.<br/>or<br/>Clizzy morning in bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange Leaves And White Sheets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ABlueLightInTheDark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABlueLightInTheDark/gifts).



I am so ready to   
conquer the world with you  
and I know it’s true for you too,  
we can do so much, love.  
But this morning let’s just take  
a moment to stay in each other’s  
arms as long as we can  
and as long as the world will let us,  
this is the plan.  
The air is chill and the bed is warm,  
I can hear the rain outside.  
I’ve almost sworn off love,  
can you believe it? I had a rough year, baby.  
It feels so surreal as we eat our cereal in bed,  
cause we’re not getting up just yet  
and you have a terrific case of a bedhead.  
In the moments like this I feel like I don’t miss  
my old life filled with lies to myself, crying   
and loneliness, bruised knees,  
cold hands and cold heart.  
We have a good start and for once  
autumn is welcoming enough  
to look forward to it.  
You put your head on my shoulder  
and laugh.


End file.
